Awakening Angel
by goodvi6es
Summary: I just realized life would be harder than I'd ever imagined it would be. But I'm ready to kick life's ass!" Emmett's journey to vampire-ism? How he turned into a vampire, met the Cullen's and accidently fell of the wagon and killed the two hikers.
1. Chapter 1

Here's the new Fan-Fiction as promised, you guys reached 100 reviews in my other story, so now Im proud to present....

* * *

"Awakening Angel"

**Emmett's POV**

"Yo, Jared?" I called from the outside of our dorm. I waited for a response, but when I didn't, I knew he wasn't home yet. _Thank God I have my keys. _

I pulled my keys from my back pocket and brung them to the first lock on the door, I turned it, unlocked, I took it out and put it in the other lock doing the same.

I pushed the door open, the hinges protesting against the movement, and hauled my stuff into the small apartment. I tossed my duffel bag in the corner, after shutting the door with the heel of my foot. I flung my shoes off, sending them into two completely different directions and walked into the kitchen.

I grabbed a bag of gummy bears from the top cabinets and hurled my body at the living room sofa. I grabbed the remote control from the coffee table and turned on the TV.

I let out a gush of air, exhausted from today's activates; I had just come from health class. I was in my second year of college at the Gatlinburg University College, and I was training to be a personal trainer/misuse. To be the two you needed to be muscular, have brute strength and be burly, all three, of which, I had. I was the ideal health trainer and messager in the universe!

After about an hour of pro-wrestling I heard the locks on the wooden door _click, _signaling that someone was entering the dorm and lock when the door was closed again.

I put the television on mute and closed my eyes, I turned my body so that I was facing the TV and my back to the couch. I pretended to be asleep, knowing if it was a thief he couldn't dare wake me.

I heard footsteps go into the kitchen, up some stairs and come back down. I started to snore, adding on to my little charade, and kept my breathing low and even.

I heard the single pair of footsteps come closer to me, then they stopped right in front of me.

I took in a deep breath, this wasn't the scent of a crook, but rather the smell of my best friend, one that I've known for years. I moved to Gatlinburg, Tennessee fifteen years ago, in 1920, the parents wanted to live in an airy place, so we moved here, and I met him. Jared was my friend since 1920, the guy who befriended me and was their all through my elementary years, middle and high school, an now college, he's a good guy. Now my life here was only beginning, I was going to be successful in the future, and right now my life rocked ass.

Then the person shifted his weight from one foot to the other, causing the floor to make a _creak _sound, bringing me out of my childhood memories.

_Time to wake up. _I jumped off the couch, tackling the him to the floor, we wrestled for a while until he gave up.

"Uncle! Uncle!" he yelled, "Get off me!" I released my grip and fell flat on my back I threw my head back and started to laugh, Jared didn't find this funny.

"Shut the freak up," he muttered when he got up on his feet.

"You… tried to… scare me?" I asked between laughs.

"I wanted to get back at you for all the times you scared the hell outta me," he started to walk to the kitchen.

I got up too, wiping away a tear that was making its way down my cheek.

I walked into the kitchen and sat in the dining table, "Yo, Jared?" He was making a sandwich.

"What?" he said walking over to the refrigerator, taking out some ham and mayo.

"I'm going hiking tomorrow. You game?"

"I can man, sorry," he said as he spread some mayo on the piece of bread.

"Aw, come on! You scared you're gunna get dirt on you hiking boots?" I teased.

"You wish. Wanda is throwing a surprise birthday party for Melanie and she wants me to go early and set up some things." she started to put the ham in his sandwich, "Everyone is invited: her uncle Jeb, Jamie, Ian, Sharon, Doc, Maggy…" he listed everyone that was going while putting away the ham and mayo. Then he came to sit at the table, "You should come."

"Naw, maybe next year. I haven't gone hiking in a while, I need the fresh air,"

"Suit yourself," he took a bite from his homemade sandwich, and shrugged.

"I'm going to my room, I gotta wake up early to get a head start. Night, J," I patted his shoulder as I passed him.

"Night,"

I was at the bottom of the stair case when I asked out of curiosity, "Where were you earlier?"

"At Mel's house," he said after a chuckle.

"Get em' tiger!" I heard his laugh and I started my decent up the stairs and to my room.

I went over to my radio and picked a station that have some R&B playing and turned up the volume to the max.

Thank God the walls where sound proof, I would have had the whole campus complaining outside the dorm, not that I would be able to hear them through the room.

I went over to my night stand and picked up my _GameBoy Color_ and turned it on, I started to play _Mario Bros_™, I loved that game. I was already on level four when my phone started to buzz. The caller ID read 'MOM' so I picked up.

"Sup?" I asked, pausing the game.

"Just wanted to check up on my baby boy, how are you?"

"Like usual," I shrugged.

"Fine?"

"You know me so well!" I knew mom was rolling her eyes at me.

"How are things over there?"

"Like usaul,"

"Fine?" Now I was the one rolling my eyes.

"You know me so well!" she was always doing that, using what I said and used it against me, but she was cool like that.

We talked about nothing, people we bumped into at the mall, what we did today. Then the noticed the what time it was, 11: 43 P.M.

"Ah, mom? Sorry to end the call but I have to hit the hay, tomorrow I'm going hiking and I need to get a good nights sleep."

"Alright honey, I'll let you sleep,"

"Kay, mom. Love you!" I yelled into the phone.

Mom chuckled, "I love you, too baby. I'll call you later,"

"Bye…" I tried to get off the line quickly but mom was fast.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" she said probably tapping her foot.

"Aww, come on mom!" I whined.

She cleared her throat.

"Fine!" I made some kiss noises onto the phone, so glad the walls were sound proof.

"Bye, Sweetie. Have a safe trip,"

"See ya," I hung up the phone and it some where on my bed. I changed into some manly pajama's and climbed into bed.

I set my alarm for 5:30 A.M. and closed my eyes.

* * *

Did you like this chapter, is it what you expected? Can you tell me by reviewing? I'll update when I have at least 5 reviews. Can you guys do that for me? If I get more, who knows, I might update twice! But my sister is being a jerk and I might not be able to update right away, seeing as how my computer is still crashed and my dad refuses to fix it =[

This is the day _before _Emmett is changed and there will be more chapters so don't think I'm going to leave it like that. The whole fanfic will be through Emmett's POV so you get the whole story through him, so you guys know, becuase their will be other Cullen's in the story.

Anyways, thanks for reading, BYE!!! =]


	2. Chapter 2

Please read!!! =]

* * *

"_Good Morinin' America! Today's forcast will be sun, sun, and more sun!!! Now it's time to get—" _I slammed my hand against the SNOOZE button and rolled around in bed.

"Ugh!" I moaned, rubbing my eyes, and getting up, even though my muscles refuse to be moved.

I stumbled my way to the bathroom, and washed away the crust that had formed during the course of the night, then combed my curly, black hair. I put my hiking cloths on, a black North Face jacket with a light fitting t-shirt on the bottom, some jean cargo pants, seeing as how it was going to be hot outside today, and a pair of black water-proof hiking boots.

I slung my bag of equipment over my shoulder and walked down stairs, quietly so I wouldn't wake Jake up.

I knew I wanted to stay on the hiking range all day, so I packed a lunch. My favorite, roast turkey with corn and mashed potatoes, and some soda and water. (A/N: I know that's a lot of food, but Emmett needs to eat) I stuffed it all into my lunch bag and made my way to the front door.

"Tell Mel I said Happy Birthday for me! I'll see you later, bro!" I yelled, just to annoy Jake, "Bye!" I smiled and slammed the door shut behind me.

It didn't take much time to get to the range, thanks to my, state of the art, 1920 Chevrolet Corvette**{on profile}. **I loved my car, it had a white interior with red trims, it was perfect for me.

I parked it in the farthest parking spot trail, I liked having it hidden so people wouldn't scratch it. I did not want anything scratching my baby.

I grabbed my bag and tossed it onto my shoulder an got out of my car and locked the door behind me.

"Let the hike begin," I said to myself when I reached the trail.

I started to walk up, admiring the scenery, the green ground filled with flower after flower, the blue cloudless sky. It was beautiful. he sun glowing gentely, trying to get pasted the tree tops to reach the ground.

It was completely quiet, except for the low thudding of my boots every time the made contact with soggy ground or the occasional chirping of the blue jays. I was near the 1 mile mark when the peacful silence was broken, interupted by the wild hollerings of the mocking birds, thrashing their way through the trees and flying over head.

Then again, silence took over the forest, but there was an aminous feeling, like someone, or something, was watching me, following my every move.

I turned around to calm my suspisiouns. Nothing was there. So I turned back around and kept walking up the mountain.

I still had the feeling of inseciurity in me. _But nothing was there. Nobody was walking up the path with me when I came, so I'm here alone._ I tried to persuade myself, calm myself down, I didn't want to have a spasm attack here.

It was about 15 minutes later and I was about to circle around to head back to my car when I heard a small sound, a branch breaking. The sound echoed through the forest that surrounded me. I quickly looked around and, sweeping every inch of area around me, inside I wanted scream.

When my search came up empty, nothing that looked unusual I was about to turn around, and then I saw it. Out of the corner of my eye.

I spun around, taking a better view of the object. It was walking from behind a fallen tree and noticed me.

The beasts eyes, filled with malis and hate, froze me in place. I wouldn't move. I tried to summon up all the strength that I had to move, but it couldn't, I felt like throwing up.

Its large body turned to face me, and sood there, watching me. It growled, and instantly I knew, this thing is hungry. It would kill to eat anything. Even me.

* * *

Hey, everyone.

Emmett's convertable is actually a 1961 not a 1920.

I know its been a while since I've updated, but it's only becuase I'm writing my other fanfic. People say it's good so I'm like "Well, thank-you!" lmao. Please review, I knly got 1 for the first chapter =[

BYE!!!! =]


End file.
